Two Outlaws
by sweetsouthernbell
Summary: The good guys are the bad guys and the bad guys are the good guys. AU


**Title**: Two outlaws

**Summary**: The good guys are the bad guys and the bad guys are the good guys. AU

**Ship**: Do you really need to ask that? Of course it's S/V Maybe some J/I. Haven't really decided yet.

**A/N**: Basically, everything is switched around. good=bad. bad=good. Like Vaughn, Syd, Jack, Marshall, Dixon, Weiss, Kendall, and all them are the bad guys. Irina, Sloane, Cole, Kasinau, Sark, Lauren, and all them are the good guys.

Now for some background. Jack pulled an 'Irina' and left with Sydney cause he was being extracted by the KGB. Sydney now works for him along with Vaughn and all them others. Jack is like 'the man'. Syd and Vaughn are dating even though Jack hates him. see, I'm keeping some things consistant with Alias. lol. This was another late night thing. It just came to me and i was like, 'cool this would be awesome!' Oh, the things I think of.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned me some bad boy vaughn but i don't. alas he belongs to ABC and the JJ and all them people.

* * *

Several women in the store were giving him weird looks but he didn't notice. He did, however notice that is was taking way to long for her to change. _Come on, you take off the clothes, then you put yours back on and then you put the clothes back on the hanger and then get the hell out of the dressing room. How freaking hard is that?_ He rested his forehead his hand and tried to fight the headache he felt coming on. "Come on, you've been in there long enough." He called into the dressing room stall in front of him.

"Patience is a virtue." She answered.

"Since when do you care about virtues?"

"Shut up and wait like a good boy." She replied, frustration lacing her voice.

"Yes, mommy." He answered, dryly.

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh_. Immature little man. Damn, I love him_. "Fine, I'm coming, Mikey." She opened the dressing room door and stepped out, her arm laden with purchases.

That didn't concern him as much as the Mikey thing. "Syd, how many times do we have to go over this? It's either Vaughn or Michael. None of this Mikey crap."

Sydney laughed, "Aw, but Mikey seems to fit you so well." She walked past him and towards the register to pay for her purchases.

"Fine, whatever, devil woman," Vaughn muttered, following her.

"I heard that," She said, setting the stuff she intended to buy down on the counter and giving the sales girl a quick smile.

He made a face and changed the topic, "So I got a call from your father last night."

Sydney frowned slightly, pulling out a credit card. She handed it to the sales girl before asking, "Good or bad thing?"

"He has a new..." Vaughn paused, carefully choosing a word, "assignment for us."

"Where?" Sydney asked, accepting the pen offered to her so she could sign for new purchase. She effortlessly scribbled the signature copied from the back of the card.

Vaughn couldn't help but smile, watching her forge yet another credit card receipt. "Los Angeles."

"What story could we be possibly find in L.A.?" The sales girl in front of her gave her a weird look, so Sydney explained, "My husband and I are freelance writers for my dad's newspaper." The sales girl smiled approvingly and Vaughn had to hold a fist to his mouth to keep from laughing. Sydney shot him a glare and took the bag from the sales girl before pulling Vaughn out of the store. "Do you think that you could try not laughing when I lie to sales girls?" She demanded, lightly.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "I can, but you're so cute when you lie."

"What are we twelve? Cute? Really?"

"It's a word used by millions of Americans everyday." He defended.

"Yes, but darling, we are not Americans, remember?" She answered, pulling out his arms. They were in a public place and if she stayed that close to him any more, she wouldn't be able to stop what would happen.

"Yeah, I know, but you love it." He grinned at her.

She smiled back, "So what did my dad really want?"

"Meeting in L.A. in six hours." He answered, a little disappointed that she went back to the topic of work.

"I wonder what he could possibly want now." Sydney mused, leading him back to their car. It wasn't anything flashy but it wasn't total crap either. Just a black convertible, a gift from Jack to Sydney on her twenty-third birthday three months earlier. He hadn't intended for her to share it with Vaughn.

Vaughn went for the driver's side of the car, so Sydney stopped. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the car," He answered, stopping as well.

"Not-uh, I drive."

He laughed and snatched the keys out of her open palm, "Nope, you're too slow. Besides, the last time I let you drive, you got lost."

"I did not." She protested.

"Oh yeah, tell that to the contact we lost because we were how many hours late?" He replied, opening the driver's side of the car. "Two? Three? Five?"

"Six," She mumbled, opening the passenger side, reluctantly and sliding in.

He wasn't finished with their game just yet, "Oh yes, it was six hours. That's a very long time for a trip that usually takes an hour." He stepped into the car and closed the door behind him at about the same time she closed her door.

She scowled at him, "Fine, okay, you can drive the damn car...for now," She added, as an afterthought.

He smiled, and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She saw him coming and turned her head to meet his lips with her own. She teased him for a couple minutes before pulling back with a seductive smile on her face. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, it does," She answered, leaning back in her seat. "Now drive."

"Yes ma'am," He replied, dryly, turning over the engine and pulling out of the crowded mall parking lot.

Two hours later, they were driving down the deserted highway, somewhere in the middle of the freaking desert of Arizona or Nevada it was kind of hard to tell, the states were so freaking alike. The top was down and Sydney was leaning against Vaughn's shoulder with her feet on the dashboard, a nail file in her hand, idly filing her nails. Vaughn had one arm around her shoulder, the other occupied with the steering wheel.

"So, I think that your dad wants to kill me." Vaughn said, abruptly.

Sydney rolled her eyes, "Dad doesn't want to kill you. We've been over this several times." She brought a nail closer to her face in study. "Besides he called _you_ last night, not me."

"Because you were in the shower and unable to answer your phone," Vaughn pointed out.

"You didn't tell him that did you?" She tried to be unconcerned but suspicion laced her voice.

"No, I didn't."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you were out and I had no idea where you were." Vaughn answered.

Sydney laughed lightly, "No wonder he wants to kill you." She brought another nail closer to inspect it. Only this time, after doing so, she tossed the nail file into the back seat to be used at a later time.

"Why's that?" He asked, "And I thought you said he didn't want to kill me."

Her laughter increased. "Because you lied to him. Dad doesn't really like that." She turned her head towards him a little and added, "And I did say that he didn't want to kill you and he most likely doesn't."

"Most likely?"

She shrugged, "Well, I don't know. I have no idea what goes on in his head."

"You're so helpful," Vaughn replied, again sarcastically.

"In some ways," She answered, her eyes doing a quick sweep of his body, "others that are better used in a non moving car."

Vaughn immediately tensed up when her hand fluttered to his chest, tracing little circles. If possible, his grip tightened on the steering wheel as her lips went to his neck, gently kissing some times, nipping others. "Syd...you need to stop."

"Why?" She asked, innocently, pausing in her attack on his neck. She purposely looked up at him with wide brown eyes to emphasize her point.

"Because if we show up late and I've got hickies from you, I really think that your dad would shoot me." Vaughn explained, leaning away from her and her puppy dog eyes a little bit.

Suddenly, Sydney pushed him away and slumped over at the other end of the car, "Fine, be that way." She pouted, bringing her feet off the dashboard and tucking them under herself.

Vaughn glanced at her and sighed half in frustration, half because she was so adorable when she was angry. He pressed on the brake and swerved the car over to the side of the road suddenly, causing a swirl of dust around the car. "Sydney." Sydney turned her head away from him and towards the settling cloud of dust. "Come on Syd, look at me."

She did as she was told and turned her head back towards him, her gaze meeting his. "Yes?"

"I know you're frustrated, _really I do_, but I promise to make it worth your wait if you hold on a little longer."

A small smile curved her lips as she moved back towards him, "You better." He smiled as well and pressed down on the gas again. "A little thing that I bought today might help make it worth your wait as well." She whispered, huskily in his ear before laying her head down on his shoulder.

Inwardly, he was groaning at his stupidity.

_This was going to be a long night. _

* * *

_Yay? Nay? Fantastic? Crap? More? Review please!_


End file.
